baroquegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Angelicus
"That gun! Don't use that gun!!" - Doctor Angelicus Description Doctor Angelicus is the doctor of Malkuth. She joined the order when she was younger and works for the Archangel. She worked in the order for several years healing the angels without word, until before the Blaze. The Archangel forced her and the Longneck to create the Littles to rid the Absolute God of all pain. She is a traitor in Malkuth for going against the Archangel and trying to save the Littles. She was unsure of the Littles project before it was even complete and regrets ever creating the Littles. Appearance Doctor Angelicus is one of the most distorted characters in the game with heavy distortion over her body and arms, and she comments that she is losing her "female form". Her arms are almost as long as her body, her hands are very large, and she can levitate. She wears a long, blue robe with the Malkuth cross on it, floating strips of black cloth over her arms, black stockings, distorted red shoes, and odd, elongated, bronze headgear that seems to blend into her robe and has several pipe-like structures jutting from it. Resting on two longer pipe-like structures coming from the back of her headgear are two birds, one black and one white, that represent her wings before the Blaze. She also wears a white mask with a large crack in it. In the manga, you can see her true face, and she appears to be in her 20s. She has dark hair that she wears in a bun curled around the ears and forehead, pale skin, black eyes, and two wings, one black and one white. Game Traits Doctor Angelicus is only found in the Neuro Tower on floor -1200cu. She is inside a grey lab room that is distinctive the rest of the tower's rooms. Different music will also play. She stands in front of a unique Consciousness Orb that is hung by fleshy, purple ropes. It is her consciousness orb, containing her sin. She only speaks of her contentment, trying to forget the pain of her sin and move on. Her orb contains an early memory of her and the Archangel, before the creation of the Littles. The orb explains their origin and purpose, which is to be the Absolute God's pain. She was the one who took away God's pain and thinks that it is all her fault. You can find the cultivating fluid in the lab room, as long as the Angelic Rifle has not been used. If you give her the unfired Angelic Rifle, she'll give you a Recovery DX. She later shows you what is in the orb. Personality Doctor Angelicus is a truly kind and caring person, seeming to regret ever working with the Archangel, but she still follows his orders and takes a strong interest in him. She is also very cautious of everything and is very intelligent as the Malkuth's doctor. She sometimes misses her female form. She is very confused and upset about everything that she has done with the order, wishing it would fix itself. She sees goodwill in the Protagonist and puts all her faith in him and his purification powers. She is content with her sin, and if you hit her, she will reply that she no longer wishes to be purified. Doctor Angelicus is content will all of the wrongs that were done and shall remain in the tower, thanking you for your actions. Trivia *She wears the Malkuth symbol. *She was with the order before the Blaze. *She wears a more unique outfit than the other members. *The birds represent her past wings. Her wings are smaller than her wings were before the Blaze. *She uses the birds to do things instead of using her freakishly long arms. *She had/has rather large wings showing she was higher up in the Malkuth. *Her room will have a Cultivating Fluid. Throw it at her and Longneck for special conversations.